<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lullaby by Aria Serif (Mysterie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665413">The Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinaltale &amp; AUs [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sung by Aria, based on Lullaby for a Princess<br/>Original Lyrics, Aria (c) AGuardianOfDreams <br/>Naatsoe (c) Texanna7 <br/>Lullaby for a Princess (c) ponyphonic<br/>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (c) Laura Faust, Hasbro, Cartoon Network</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinaltale &amp; AUs [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate has been cruel and order unkind<br/>How could things have ended this way?<br/>The blame was my own; the punishment, yours<br/>The harmony's silent today</p><p><br/><br/>But into this stillness comes a soft song<br/>Your company I wished to keep<br/>'Til my tired eyes and soft lullabies<br/>Have carried me back into sleep</p><p><br/><br/>Once was a soul so full of love<br/>Look out at the worlds and sigh<br/>She smiled and said "For surly there<br/>is no soul quite so uniquely skilled as I." </p><p><br/><br/>So great was her kindness and so brilliant the glory<br/>That long was the shadow she cast<br/>That fell dark upon one she would love<br/>And spread only darkness as days and nights passed</p><p><br/><br/>Soon did that soul take notice that<br/>Something was not right in the worlds<br/>And neither had she cared as much as she should<br/>She watches all the rumors came true</p><p><br/><br/>But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly<br/>Takes hold of the mind of its host<br/>And that foolish guardian did nothing to stop<br/>The destruction of one who had needed her most</p><p><br/><br/>Lullay winged one, goodnight son of mine<br/>Rest now in moonlight's embrace<br/>Bear up the lullaby, winds of the earth<br/>Through sky and through time and through space</p><p><br/><br/>Carry the peace and the coolness of night<br/>And carry my sorrow in kind<br/>Naatsoe you're loved so much more than you know<br/>May troubles be far from your mind<br/>And forgive me for being so blind</p><p><br/><br/>The years now before us<br/>Uncertain and unknown<br/>I never imagined<br/>You'd face them on your own</p><p><br/><br/>May these darkened winters<br/>Swiftly pass I pray<br/>I love you, I miss you<br/>All these miles away</p><p><br/><br/>May all your dreams be sweet tonight<br/>Safe upon the bed of moonlight<br/>And know not of sadness, pain or care<br/>And when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there</p><p><br/><br/>Sleep...<br/>Dream... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>